Comédie mensongère
by Millawho
Summary: Bokuto Kotarou est un très bon acteur, si bien que personne ne remarque rien dans son comportement. Même la personne qui hante le plus ses pensées les soirs après les entraînements de volley-ball. [BokuAka]


Titre : Comédie mensongère

Genres : Dramatique, yaoi, romance...

Rating : T

Personnages : Bokuto Kotaro et Akaashi Keiji

Note :

Bonjour/bonsoooir !

Ce qui suit est une Death Fic Bokuaka où l'inspiration est venu à 2h40 du matin, la fourbe. (wait l'insomnie me fait donc penser à des trucs aussi cruels ?) Donc je me suis relus au maximum, et c'est la première fois que je poste, donc le stress un peu x) Mais j'espère que vous apprécierez !

Disclaimer : En rien les personnages de Haikyuu! ne m'appartiennent, tout va à Haruichi Furudate.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :3

Pas un bruit, pas un son, pas un chuchotement, pas même le bruit d'un courant d'air frais, rien. C'était actuellement l'ambiance de la chambre de Bokuto : le silence qui régnait.

Tout juste venait-il de rentrer de son entraînement volley-ball, qu'il était là, allongé sur son lit, à fixé le plafond. Sur son visage, on pouvait voir une multitude de larmes qui ruisselait sur ses joues, des yeux rouges enflés et des joues légèrement rosies. On pouvait lire l'as de Fukurodani comme un livre ouvert. Et ce qu'on pouvait y voir était du mépris, de la culpabilité, de la peur, l'angoisse, et par dessus tout de la tristesse. Tout ça sur une facette las au possible avec une sensation de grand vide. Toutes ces émotions était pour lui sans intérêts, dénué de sens, limite puéril ; tout comme sa personnalité en général, en fait. Il était là à se poser les multiples questions qui tournaient dans sa tête sans cesse depuis des semaines. Peut-être des mois, il ne comptait plus le temps. Ces questions qui le hantait chaque soir, au quel il n'arrivait jamais à répondre. Il n'arrivait plus à voir clair dans ses propres pensées. « Pourquoi porter ce masque chaque jour ? » « Pourquoi jouer une comédie ? » « Et pourquoi ce sentiment incompréhensible ? ». Et puis, au bout du compte, peu importait. Tout ce qui était important pour lui à cet instant, était de toujours montré cette facette machinale qui ne laisserait entrevoir aucun doute.

Parce que on pouvait le dire, Bokuto Kotarou était un très bon acteur. Ce n'est pas tant que son sport favoris ne lui plaisait pas. Non, il en était accro. C'est ce qui faisait oublier ses études et son stress - un peu trop même - C'était autre chose. Et cette chose était juste un amour à sens unique refoulé depuis une éternité. Juste « lui ».

Au début, il voulait pas tant y croire. Pour la chouette, Akaashi n'était rien que son meilleur ami depuis quelques années déjà. Il ne songeait même pas à ce qu'on pouvait appeler l'amour, avant. Ce n'était pas vital.

C'est quand il commença à ressentir de la jalousie quand d'autres osait approcher _son_ Akaashi qu'il se rendit compte qu'il développait plus que de l'amitié à son égard. Ses yeux vert émeraude qui pénétrait la nuit sans pitié, sa chevelure de jais bouclant discrètement sur la fin. C'en était fini de lui. S'en suit qu'il était venu à s'imaginer à le câliner, l'embrasser, passer ses mains dans ses cheveux. C'était entre le paradis et l'enfer en soit de faire ça. Sûrement plus du côté de l'enfer, c'est vrai en y repensant cet amour ne sera jamais réciproque. Et le hibou le sait depuis long. Enfin, il avait déjà tenté de se déclarer, en vain. Il perdait tout de suite espoir à ceux que le passeur soit ce côté de la balance. Ceci dit, comment cela prouvait-il plus l'affecter que n'importe quelle défaite contre n'importe quelle équipe ? Son sport passait toujours avant quoi que ce soit. Manque d'avoir des parents attentifs. Obligeant à Kotarou de leur rappeler qu'ils avaient un fils parfois.

Soudainement, une réalité transperça Bokuto autant qu'une balle en pleine tête.

S'il arrivait à jouer des matchs avec une joie flagrante sur sa facette, c'est parce que Keiji se trouvait à ses côtés. Dans un sens c'était ironique, lui qui apportait la joie et le bonheur à autrui, à la fin, c'était lui le plus malheureux de tous. Au fond de lui, au plus profond de ses pensées il avait mal, juste mal, une énorme douleur qui se creusait dans sa poitrine petit à petit chaque jour. La douleur de ne pas pouvoir aller plus loin.

L'homme mi-chouette regarda autour de lui, en se disant à quoi bon continuer une vie pareille, dans la quelle il en était pas le maître. il était juste spectateur de sa pièce. Il se sentait faible. Tellement faible. En ce temps présent rien ne pourrait lui remonter le moral. Comment en était-il arriver à ce point ?

Bokuto se leva, et passa devant un miroir situé dans sa salle de bain. Il faisait pitié à voir, ses larmes s'étaient stoppées, mais ses yeux étaient toujours aussi rouge sang accompagné de cernes violettes. Pour couronner le tout, il était pâle, même blanc comme un linge.

C'est là qu'en jetant un coup d'œil dans une petite armoire à pharmacie qu'il ouvrit qu'il vit des médicaments. A vu de l'étiquette, ils étaient contre la dépression et la fatigue. Il se demanda alors quand il avait obtenu ça. S'il en avait déjà pris, aussi. Peut-être qu'il causait des troubles de la mémoire ? Au diable la raison.

Il saisit le paquet, et fit défiler les médicaments dans sa main. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq,... jusqu'à arriver à la quinzaine.

«Espérons que ça marche. »

Et les mis en direction de sa bouche, et les avala d'un seul trait sans réfléchir.

Ses paupières devinrent lourde et petit à petit, il se revoyait enfant, les quelques souvenirs avec ses parents, enfin ce qu'il y en avait, son équipe, le camp d'entraînement, et pour finir son être le plus cher : Akaashi Keiji.

Une immense nostalgie s'empara alors du champion.

Une heure plus tard, une faucheuse venu rendre visite à Bokuto, pour ainsi que son âme se perde lentement dans ses bras. Et cela sont devenu les derniers mots, les dernières paroles, les dernières pensées et le dernier souffle de Bokuto Kotarou.


End file.
